1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices and more particularly pertains to a protective device that encloses an outdoor cooking grill.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Various devices have been developed to enclose dangerous equipment such as heating stoves and cooking grills. In the past, when stoves were a primary source of home heat, enclosures were used to protect children as well as adults from being injured by coming into contact with a hot stove. The Metz patent, U.S. Pat. No. 806,160 describes an enclosure for placement about a heating stove. The patent further describes the enclosure as being capable of being knocked down into pieces for storage during warm periods of the year when the stove is not in use. The device taught by the Metz patent also has feet which are secured to the floor.
Another form of stove enclosure is taught in the Buffington patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,336. The Buffington patent utilized a heavy base to retain the enclosure in place.
The Knutson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,384 teaches an enclosure for use with an outdoor grill. Specifically, Knutson teaches a device for mounting on a balcony but includes features for protection of children from a hot grill.
It is apparent that outdoor grills when in operation, are dangerously hot and therefore are a threat to small children and can also be dangerous to adults should they stumble and fall into the grill. Since outdoor grills are often moved about and used at various outings and campsites, an enclosure that is easily assembled and disassembled and that can be readily packed is most desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for an outdoor grill that assures against contact with a hot outdoor grill.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for a grill that can be readily broken down into a few parts for travel and storage and can likewise be easily assembled.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for an outdoor grill that is economical and durable.
These objects together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of this invention.
A protective device is provided for use with an outdoor grill. The protective device is situated on a base area. An enclosure having an inside area within it and an outside area outside it is formed from a plurality of panels that are substantially identical and that adjoin one another. Each panel has a top edge and a bottom edge and each panel further has a main section and a offset section. The offset section is substantially smaller than the main section and is slightly offset from the main section. The main section has a main edge and the offset section has an offset edge. The offset section of one panel overlaps the main section of another adjoining panel. Means are provided for securing each offset section to the main section of the adjoining panel. A plurality of plates are secured to the base edge of each panel substantially at right angles to the panel. Each plate has an opening through it. Means are also provided for insertion into the openings in the plates to secure the panels to the base area.